Aquella por la que tanto temo
by Misaki-chan2
Summary: Aquella noche una fuerte y horrible pesadilla hace que sus mas horribles temores resuergan nuevamente, aunque esta vez no es el temor de perder a u familia, o de quedarse sola ...si no de perder al amor de su vida, ¿podra Lenalee verncer su miedos y confesarle al hombre que ama que desea estar con el el resto de su vida? amor, amor amor y lemon (Allen XLenalee)


**¡Konichiwa! , soy yo de nuevo , Misaki-chan2 , presentándoles mi segundo Oneshot, una pequeña historia para pasar el rato , mientras estaba pensando en la continuación de "Inocencia de sangre" me tropecé sin querer con esta historia , la cual dormía en una olvidada carpeta de mi laptop … solo había escrito 3 hojas y lo había hecho hace 1 año atrás , a si que luego de leerla decidí continuarla y hacer un intento de Lemon , espero que sea de su agrado …no soy buena en historias Lemon , de hecho esta es la primera … ¡disfrútenla! Así… los personajes de D' gray man no me pertenecen, son de Katsura Hoshino (ya quisiera yo tener esa imaginación), la historia es mía, salió de mi, hice esto por diversión y amor al anime… **

**Use las sig. Canciones como inspiración para este Fic, si gustan pueden oírlas mientras leen… ^.^ las tres pertenecen a la banda "Evanescence" **

**Lacrymosa: primera parte o pesadilla **

**Lithium: segunda parte o escenas de amor **

**Before the Dawn: para las escenas Lemon (también disponible en Lithium) **

_**¡Advertencia!. Solo para mayores de 18 años o maduros de mente **_

_**Aquella por lo que tanto temo **_

"_**estoy sola… y nadie me dice hola **_

_**Estoy andando, pero nunca llorando…. **_

… _**estoy sola, y aun sigo estando sola… **_

_**Agachando la cabeza… **_

_**Para que nadie pueda ver mi tristeza… **_

_**Aquella tarde lo vi pasar **_

_**Nunca había visto un chico tan singular **_

_**Pero sé también que entre la multitud alguna vez pudiera ver **_

_**La luz sobre mi piel para reconocer…. **_

…_**el amor más fiel **_

_**Estoy sola pero ya no quiero estarlo…. **_

…_**. Mis ojos secos aun quieren seguir llorando **_

…_**Y deseo desde lo más profundo que el venga **_

_**Que él sea mi consuelo….**_

_**Para que me quite este duelo" **_

…_**que me salve de aquella por lo que tanto temo. **_

**(Por mí, o sea yo, Misaki –chan2)**

La noche estaba muy fría ,…el viento recorría mis piernas desnudas y el suelo helado de la orden me incomodaba pero no me importo, no sabía a dónde iba ni por qué , solo sabía que necesitaba encontrar a alguien , necesitaba hacerlo desesperadamente, me resultaba extraño lo que pasaba , pues sentía que mientras más corría menos avanzaba. Deambulaba como una fantasma por todos los cuartos de la orden, subía las escaleras con total prisa que me lastimaba los pies en más de una ocasión, hasta que al finalizar el último escalón, me pareció ver una silueta detenida, creí reconocer a aquella persona y subí más rápido aun

-"Allen – me escuche decir – oh Allen, por fin te encon…"

Calle…. no era Allen a quien miraba, esta figura era un poco mas bajita, tenía los ojos negros y malignos, sus cabellos cortos eran mecidos por el viento y una sonrisa desquiciada decoraba su rostro obscuro, era Road a la que veía y una sensación de antipatía me recorrió el cuerpo ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí?

-¿Qué paso? –La escuche decir – ¿esperabas ver a alguien más? …¿a Allen a caso?

-¿Qué le hiciste? –rugí con fuerza haciendo un esfuerzo por no cogerla de los pelos y zarandearla como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho

-¿Qué que le hice? Replico ella acercándose más a mí provocadoramente con esa estúpida sonrisa hipócrita como una niñita pequeña que trata de presumir una muñeca nueva a otra –no le he hecho nada … o al menos por ahora , después de todo puedo hacer lo que quiera con el … ya que es solo mío …

No pude asimilar sus últimas palabras, fueron como un baldazo de agua helada, como si me estuvieran sacando el corazón del pecho y yo estuviese consciente de ello, así de doloroso y sorpresivo era

-es…. Es mentira –susurre con un timbre de voz tembloroso a causa de la furia –¡ESO ES UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA!

-¿eso crees? , baya, eso solo demuestra lo ingenua y patética que resultaste ser pequeña exorcista, siento romper tu corazón, pero esa es la más pura realidad, Allen es mío como yo soy de él, y ni ti ni tus rabietas estúpidas lo pueden cambiar.

-el nunca amaría a alguien como tú, eres mala, mala al igual que el conde, el no es capaz, es mentira, mentira además… yo… yo lo…

-¿lo amas? –Replico ella en una carcajada estruendosa – ¿lo necesitas? , ¿El es el hombre de tu vida y la razón de tu existir? , JAJAJAJA, creo que te diste cuenta demasiado tarde pequeña basura, Allen necesita a alguien que no sea muy… lento, admítelo, perdiste

-basta… basta ya … lárgate de aquí mentirosa –susurre al mismo tiempo que ella y el escenario desaparecían, para ser remplazado por una fuerte luz blanca en donde emergió Allen con un sonrisa misteriosa al mismo tiempo que me miraba sin prestarme importancia , como si fuera cualquier cosa , fui hacia él y le reclame, le dije que que era lo que hacía, que recapacitara , pero el seguía sin oírme, ignorándome completamente, ignorando mis lagrimas, mis gritos de dolor, mis suplicas desesperadas, pero sobre todo ,ignorando que una vez yo lo ame, me odie con todas mis fuerzas por callarme y no confesar mis sentimientos a tiempo , ahora ya era demasiado tarde y Road había ganado …

-Allen – susurre con el corazón desgarrado - … tú… ¿la amas? ¿Amas a esa hipócrita?

-¡CALLATE!- rugió el -¡no te permito que le hables a sí!, no dejare que le hagas daño porque…. La amo… con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, como antes te amaba a ti, pero tú nunca me correspondiste, y eso dolió, pero ¿sabes qué Lenalee? , ya no te necesito, ella es la mujer a quien quiero

Me tape los oídos con las manos, como una niñita que no desea oír nada que le cause dolor, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, haciendo que su imagen sea más borrosa, y era mejor así, no quería verlo, porque sabía que era peor, no quería verlo porque eso solo significaría admitir que todo era mi culpa, y esa era la única realidad, poco a poco la luz que cubría a Allen se fue ennegreciendo, como mi alma,

-¿llorando tan pronto exorcista patética? – escuche una voz a mi costado gire hacia aquella dirección y era Road la dueña de esa voz- mal, muy mal, creí que un apóstol nunca llora

-tu…-susurre con voz apenas audible a causa del dolor –tu… ¿Qué sabes de llorar? … no tienes sentimientos, estas vacía por dentro, solo tienes el odio… te aborrezco – y dicho eso me restregué las lagrimas

-no … estas muy equivocada ... como siempre , también siento felicidad , por quitarte a la persona que mas amabas y hacer que ahora te odie , ¿Quién es la patética pequeña basura? , además, eres muy tonta en ponerte a chillar por una tontería como esa...

-¿Qué? – susurre

-te voy hacer llorar sangre .susurro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al rostro de Allen y cerraba los ojos, él la aferro a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le rozaba la mejilla con dulzura

-te amo Road –dijo él con cariño al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un beso en la fisura de sus labios y su mano le bajaba hacia su cintura

-demuéstralo –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo?

-bésame como nunca antes lo has hecho en tu vida, quiero sentir tus labios junto a los míos para demostrarle a cierta persona, de lo que se perdió, por haber rechazado a alguien como tu... mi adorado Allen

-¡basta! – rugí furiosa

Pero no me pudieron escuchar, o no quisieron, trate de girar la cabeza pero como si estuviesen sujetos a mi vista ellos volvían a aparecer al frente de mis ojos , ahora sus labios estaban a solo centímetros , no podía soportarlo

-¡BASTAAAAAAAA! –grite con todas mis fuerzas al mismo tiempo que me despertara sobresaltada

Mire el vacio de mi habitación, la obscuridad a mi alrededor, estaba sudando y mis ojos estaban húmedos, no obstante me sentía aliviada de que todo haya resultado un sueño, maldición, por un segundo creí de que era de verdad, fue... tan real, que aun mi cuerpo ignorante de lo sucedido seguía temblando, mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y en más de una ocasión tenia deseos de llorar de nuevo pero me contuve ¿Qué ganaba con hacerlo? De pronto escuche el sonido estruendoso de unos pasos aproximándose, me sobresalte… no pensé que haya gritado tan fuerte como para despertar a alguien, unos golpes preocupados se dejaron oír seguido de una preocupada voz.

-¡Lenalee! –Escuche una voz familiar-¡Lenalee! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor!

Reconocí al dueño de esa voz, era Allen, de seguro escucho mis gritos mientras dormía y pensó que algo me sucedió, me sentí avergonzada por causarle esa molestia pero sobre todo porque acababa de haber tenido un sueño muy incomodo con él, pensé en no responderle, pero eso era una pésima idea, además el ya me había escuchado y sabe que estoy, así que trate de inventar algo para salir del apuro, no podía decirle la verdad

-Adelante Allen –respondí con un timbre de voz sereno sin llamar la atención para que él no se enterara de lo alterada que estaba.

Ni bien acabe de decir aquello, cuando la puerta se abrió e ingreso él, sus cabellos algo desordenados y su forma de vestir para dormir tan… cómoda me hicieron sonrojar , ¿ cómo reaccionarían al ver a un chico con pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas en tu habitación?, no era algo para pasarlo por alto , estoy segura que a más de una chica provocaría sensaciones extraña y a un más teniendo en cuenta el físico de Allen, que ,dicho sea de paso, no tenía nada que envidiar a Kanda o a Lavi, pero lo que más me sorprendió era ver lo preocupado que estaba , se le miraba en los ojos .

-Lenalee… -susurro - ¿estas… bien? ¿Te sucedió algo?

-descuida –respondí – solo tuve un sueño, ya, vamos vete a dormir,

-¿estás segura? –inquirió el

-si –objete, vamos, vete, mañana tenemos un largo viaje por delante, déjame dormir

Allen me miro con desconfianza, luego de un rato asintió a regañadientes, susurro un rápido "buenas noches Lenalee se retiro serrando la puerta tras de él, me sentí algo culpable por actuar de esa manera, pero el remordimiento se paso rápidamente.

Trate de conciliar el sueño pero no pude, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen borrosa de Road se aparecía en mi cabeza, lo que me hacia despertar bruscamente, así, pase las últimas 2 horas, en aquel juego tonto, luego de eso decidí no conciliar el sueño, mi mente estaba repleta de ideas, mi corazón temblaba cada vez que recordaba la escena del beso entre Allen y Road, sus palabras, que me hirieron como puñales, me traspasaban el corazón.

Me levante de la cama de un solo golpe, el aire nocturno de las noches de Madrid, me harían muy bien, abrí la puerta, rumbo al balcón central del pequeño hotel, me arrepentí de haber despedido a Allen , ahora su compañía me hacía

mucha falta, solo su calor me aliviaría, necesitaba sus brazos estrechándome para tranquilizarme , su sonrisa para que me alivie el corazón , necesitaba confesarle mi amor urgentemente, pero cada vez que me animaba a hacerlo , la insoportable cobardía me carcomía y entonces callaba, a medida de que me alejaba de mi habitación , el aire de afuera empezó a rozar mi piel, mis pies descalzos, mis hombros desnudos , no me preocupe en ponerme algo más de ropa, al fin y al cabo no había nadie más, un top para dormir y unos pantaloncillos cortos me bastaban.

En eso, en el preciso momento en que puse un pie ahí me sorprendió una figura extraña parada en una esquina del balcón , estaba algo obscuro, no lo mire muy bien, pero la poca luz existente me bastaba para reconocer a Allen entre las penumbras , no sabía si volver o quedarme, ¿Qué hacer , que decir? , rayos la maldita cobardía de nuevo, bueno, era una pena realmente, retirarme es mi mejor opción.

Ni bien di un paso atrás cuando el giro observándome detenidamente,

-¿Lenalee? , pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rayos, demasiado tarde, trate a duras penas de sonar natural, una buena escusa seria perfecta para salir de esa, no quería quedarme sola con Allen, me resultaba extraño, cada vez que estoy con el no sé qué decir, siento que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho y todo el ambiente se vuelve algo incomodo, no, definitivamente no estaba preparada para esto, debía de irme de aquí ahora mismo, antes que esto se salga de mis manos, ¡maldita cobardía!

-lo siento Allen ¿estabas aquí? , no te preocupes me voy ahora mismo, no faltaba más, no tienes que pedirlo, lo que sea por un amigo, si, un amigo, adiós duerme bien –dije tan rápido como pude, y rápidamente gire sobresaltada

-espera…-dijo el –quédate junto a mi… por favor

Dude un instante, solo un instante… sus sonrisa de ángel me tranquilizo el alma

-¿estás seguro? , no prefieres que yo…

-quiero que te quedes junto a mi… -dijo el

Fruncí un poco el seño, solo un poco, esta situación se me estaba saliendo de las manos, pero era mejor así, esta era mi oportunidad para confesarme ante él, no la debía desperdiciar, no podía hacerlo, camine a paso lento, la cobardía me invadía pero trate de ignorarla,

-siéntate a mi lado –dijo él, obedecí mecánicamente, era extraño estar así, solos, nosotros dos en plena noche, iluminados por la luz de luna, en paños menores dicho sea de paso

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, un silencio incomodo se mesclaba en el ambiente, estaba nerviosa, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no mostré señal de nerviosismo , el en cambio parecía completamente sereno , gire la vista un poco para poder observarlo mejor, su vista estaba perdida en el cielo estrellado de Madrid , en la inmensa luna llena que nos iluminaba con su eterno resplandor, la misma luna que fue testigo de mi amor por él , la misma luna que guardaba mi más grande secreto , mi única confidente , su resplandor tranquilizador me invadió el corazón y logro bajar un poco el nerviosismo,

-¿ya estas mejor? –me pregunto el hablando al fin luego del incomodo silencio

No sabía que responder,… el cerebro se me nublo

-si –susurre –muchas gracias

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? , me asustaste cuando te oí gritar

De nuevo la maldita cobardía … tenía que camuflar bien la respuesta de aquella pregunta, no podía simplemente decirle que tuve un pesadilla en donde él se veía involucrado...no podía decirle simplemente que lo amaba y que tenía miedo de perderlo, de que lo necesitaba , de que se había vuelto una parte importante de mi vida .. Me dolía en el alma callar, me dolía saber que quizás nunca será lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle mi amor, que ingenua soy, nadie me aseguraba de que el estuviese sintiendo lo mismo por mí, el solo me ve como una amiga, y el vivirá con la idea de que él es simplemente un amigo mas, al igual que lo es Kanda y Lavi ...Apreté los puños con suma fuerza y baje la mirada , quería gritarle que lo amaba , que lo necesitaba, que me gustaría que me viese como algo más que una simple amiga … que me gustaría ser suya .. Ahora y siempre…. Unas lágrimas quisieron bajarse por mis mejillas

-nada –logre articular, aun con la cabeza gacha – no me paso nada

El ahora había girado hacia mí, sus ojos me penetraron el alma , me miraron con detenimiento y eso me turbaba , apreté los puños con fuerza , mientras trataba a duras penas de contener las lagrimas que querían brotar de mis ojos, el dolor, aun me causaba mucho daño … no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contenerme …

-nada –repitió Allen pasando su mano en mi mejilla para secarme las lagrimas –esas lagrimas no son nada… Lenalee, esas lagrimas son el reflejo de tu espíritu… -un calor impresionante me invadió el cuerpo, en cuanto sentí su tacto, los colores se me subieron al rostro… -¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió…Lenalee? –volvió a preguntar

-nada –respondí

-con que nada ¿he? … –susurro el -¿segura?

-si

-entonces ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-no lo hago –le conteste aun con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados

El sonrió , y eso solo empeoro las cosas , oh por Dios , lucia tan bello bañado por la luz de la luna , casi irrealista , sus cabellos plateados resplandecían como si fuera el hijo de aquella luna llena que nos acogía … como si en una noche como esta , el hubiese nacido . Cada segundo que pasaba mi amor por él iba creciendo...Al igual que mí dolor… es tan difícil amar sin ser amado…

-no es necesario que te hagas la fuerte conmigo Lenalee , puedo ver en tus ojos que ese "nada" en realidad es "algo" , no te hagas más daño...eres libre de llorar , no te preocupes, no te pediré explicaciones …si eso te hace sentirte mejor, entonces está bien … estoy contigo . Los sueños, sueños son…

-Allen –susurre levantando la cabeza y chocando miradas con él , fue entonces que lo vi … lucia triste , preocupado ...dolido por algo , aun así, una sonrisa tierna y melancólica se asomo tímidamente por sus rostro , no ...no podía .. No podía confesarle que lo quería… él era hermoso, gentil, con un corazón puro... ¿cómo se podría fijar en alguien como yo? , el había visto mundo … había viajado con su padre y el general Cross por todos lados , yo en cambio estuve confinada en una celda, fría, vacía y dolorosa , el podría tener a la chica que quisiera , yo solo soy una simple soñadora …el dolor iba creciendo cada vez mas … no podía soportarlo mas … necesitaba gritarlo ..Necesitaba desahogar esta pena

-¿si? –dijo él con dulzura fraternal

-pu… puedo… ¿puedo llorar… contigo? …. ¿puedo llorar contigo presente?

De nuevo esa sonrisa…

-pues claro, tontita, llorar a veces resulta bueno, las lagrimas suelen lavar el corazón, llora hasta que sientas que la tristeza ya se haya ido, no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo

En ese instante lo habrase con fuerza, me aferre hacia él como nunca antes lo había hecho, me acurruque en él como una niñita pequeña .las lagrimas brotaron y empaparon su camiseta, aun así el no dijo nada, sus brazos se entrelazaron a mi espalda y me sujetaron con fuerza, llore, lloré y llore como nunca, deseaba quedarme completamente vacía, para no volver a derramar ni una sola lagrima, eso era todo, si no podía decirle que lo amaba...entonces ¿para qué lo hacía? , lo correcto será callarme y llevarme este amor a la tumba… con el dolor de mi corazón lo tenía que olvidar… este será el ultimo abrazo que le daba… estas seria las ultimas lagrimas que yo derramaría por él, y Allen ni siquiera sabía el por qué de mi llanto… lo apreté con fuerza, quería que fuera mío… solo mío…al menos por esta noche… al amanecer nosotros ya estaremos lejos de aquí, y esto solo quedaría en el pasado

-ya paso, ya paso -susurro el pasando sus mano por mis cabellos –todo fue un sueño Lenalee, yo estoy aquí...yo te protegeré…te lo prometo

-no puedes protegerme esta vez –le respondí -nadie puede hacerlo

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-shhh –le respondí –silencio Allen, déjame estar así… solo un momento más…tu pecho…es muy cálido… y hueles bien…

-ya estas mejor –lo escuche decir – me alegro

-en serio…hueles muy bien… como a rosas… o a noche…si…creo que eso es…hueles a noche…calmada… silenciosa y bella noche

-estas cansada –lo escuche decir –es hora de que te vayas a acostar

-no quiero acostarme, quiero dormir aquí. –quiero estar un momento mas así...por favor…

-está bien –respondió –solo un momento más… nos enfermaremos si nos quedamos más tiempo

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? , no lo recuerdo, los parpados me pesaban y no podía reconocer si esto era un sueño o en realidad estaba sucediendo, aun así no me importo… no me importo nada, solo éramos él y yo...por última vez

-¿amas a Road Allen? –me escuche decir con voz apenas audible, me alegro que mi cara estuviese escondida entre su pecho, así el no veía mi sonrojo

El quedo completamente mudo

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿la mas, si, o no?

-por supuesto que no… ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? , por última vez, el hecho de que ella me haya robado un beso en el arca no significa nada… ella no significa nada para mi, nunca lo significo… ¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas?

-curiosidad

-¿esto tiene que ver con tu sueño?

Sonrojo abrupto

-¡NO! –Dije rápidamente –eso es completamente herrado, simplemente es curiosidad

Silencio de nuevo , maldición … "Y EL PREMIO PARA LA ESTUPIDEZ DEL AÑO ES PARA ….LENALEE LEE" ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando … algo me decía que Allen ya se hacia una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo , bueno ..Con que no averigüe que era mi amor imposible entonces estaba bien

-no me lo dirás ¿verdad? –lo oí decir – entonces tendré que deducirlo por mi cuenta … haber, veamos …estas llorando por una pesadilla …y me preguntaste si yo sentía algo por Road … lo cual por supuesto es falso , eso me da la conclusión que en ese sueño que tuviste yo y Road éramos pareja ¿ estoy en lo cierto?

Calle

-creo que sí, continuemos, ¿a caso ella y yo nos estuvimos besando? …¿eso te desagrado? …. Te asusta que posiblemente yo si desee estar con ella… ¿voy bien?

No respondí…maldición era astuto, fingí que dormía para poder evadir sus preguntas, no fue difícil, me moría de sueño

-¿Lenalee? –pregunto el -¿estás despierta? ¿Lenalee?

No hubo respuesta

-con que te dormiste ¿he? –Susurro –no me extraña, lloraste tanto que es natural de que te hayas quedado agotada… aun así, debo de reconocer que te vez muy bella mientras duermes...aunque suene como un depravado…

¿Bella? ¿Allen me considera bella? … hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no levantarme y pedirle que me explique bien aquello, eso no era posible… estaba confundida

Me cargo con delicadeza y me llevo hacia mi habitación , con un ojo semi abierto pude percatarme de que el no me miraba , es decir ...Mi cuerpo, ya que tenia puesta mi ropa de dormir muy …cómoda …era todo un caballero … y eso era lo que me fascinaba de el .

En serio olía tan bien… no quería separarme de su dorso…quería seguir oliéndolo por siempre, una vez que llegamos, abrió la puerta, camino sin hacer ruido, me coloco suavemente en mi cama, me tapo con una manta y me miro un momento

-en verdad…eres muy hermosa Lenalee -dijo el –podría estar así toda la noche…

Lanzo un gran suspiro y se dio media vuelta, mas, con suma rapidez y sin que ni yo misma me percatase, le cogí la muñeca izquierda, en ademan de detenerlo. El giro y me vio con total extrañeza

-Le… Lenalee… pero ¿no estabas dormida?

-quédate –le dije con el rostro rojo –no me dejes sola, por favor

-pero...yo

-por favor

Quedo completamente petrificado...y yo también, aun no asimilaba lo que había dicho, era como si las palabras saliesen de mis labios sin ni siquiera haber sido analizadas por mi cerebro…aun así, no me arrepentí.

-me quedare –susurro él en ademan de broma –si me das un buen motivo como para que un joven de 19 años y una chica de 20 años estén solos en una habitación a la 1 de la madrugada

Temblé... ¿Qué le podía decir para que él se animara a acompañarme? , en serio no quería estar sola, me daba miedo tener una pesadilla con Road y Allen de nuevo, con aquella por lo que tanto temo, deseaba tener a Allen a mi lado para cuando eso ocurra, para convencerme de que el está aquí conmigo, para convencerme de que todo fue un sueño, para ya no sentirme sola, nunca más, era el momento, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que apostarlo todo.

-te amo… Allen –susurre claramente con la cara roja y la expresión seria, no lo mire, no quería observar su reacción de indiferencia, no quería visualizar su rechazo, ahora... ¿que sería lo que pasaría? , ¿Qué sería lo que sucedería con nuestra relación de amistad? ¿Esto lo complicaría? , no lo sé… simplemente no lo sé. -¿eso es un buen motivo? –añadí con el timbre de voz desganado

El se quedo callado, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si, no se lo esperara,

-uno muy bueno … e inesperado … -susurro con voz apenas audible -ganaste, pasare una noche contigo… en la misma cama –respondió el al mismo tiempo que retrocedía y se acomodaba a un costado mío, oh , por Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?, ahora el estaba muy cerca de mí, su aroma invadió mi alcoba , me turbaba , el se empezó a comportar de manera extraña desde que se lo confesé, ya sabía que reaccionaria así , el no me ama, esto debe ser muy incomodo para el también – así que te guardaste tu pequeño secreto ¿verdad? –Añadió acorralándome en la cama, estaba muy cerca de mí, mucho...casi encima mío -¿Desde cuándo me amas?

-desde que te vi por primera vez –susurre con voz apenas audible y la cara roja de vergüenza, mas no le dirigí la mirada

-¿amaste a otro hombre como me amas a mi?

-no

-¿me lo pensabas decir?

-nunca

-¿Por qué?

-por que se que tu no me amas… por eso quiero que te quedes con migo por esta noche… porque he decidido olvidarte, aunque eso me desgarre el corazón… te lo dije, Te amo… ya siento que puedo morir en paz

-así… que quieres olvidarme… ¿te darás por vencida?

-no me queda de otra… lo siento…

El lanzo un resoplido

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-por obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres… olvídalo ¿está bien? … puedes irte si es lo que deseas… hagamos como si esto nunca paso… lo siento mucho, te prometo que…

-Lenalee –dije el aun más cerca de mi... nuestro labios casi se rosaban –déjame hablar ¿quieres? –asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, ya ni hablar podía, los ritmos cardiacos de mi corazón me lo impedían, al parecer él se percato de aquello, ya que se separo un poco de mi,…solo un poco -¿Cómo sabes que yo no deseo esto? …¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré de aquí después de darte mi palabra de que me quedaría? … , aun siento mucha curiosidad … quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento …quiero saber lo que estas sintiendo cada vez que yo hago …esto – inmediatamente sus labios rozaron la fisura de mis labios , una marea de sensaciones me inundo , perdí la noción del tiempo, todo se detuvo , si , no fue un beso, pero me conformaba con eso . Cerré los ojos con fuerza… ¿lo hacía para hacerme sufrir?

- si no te gusto –susurre –dímelo de una buena vez Allen, deja de estar jugando con migo

-no estoy jugando contigo

-basta

-¿Por qué?..Pensé que esto era lo que querías

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –Inmediatamente le dirigí una mirada de dolor, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon y bajaron por mi mejilla –te dije que te amo… y te dije también que no te obligaba a quererme… ¿Por qué?..

-por que - dijo el rosando su mano por mi mejilla, limpiándome las lagrimas –por que…. yo también tengo un secreto … un secreto que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta volverse insoportable … hasta volverse una horrible angustia … no me deja vivir , necesito contárselo a alguien … necesito confesártelo ..

-Allen...yo...

-te amo Lenalee lee –dijo con el rostro sonrojado –yo también te amo ,con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón , eres la primera y deseo que seas la única mujer a quien amo … por eso … me alegra mucho el que tu sientas lo mismo por mi

Quede en estado de Shock, ¿era esto verdad o solo un sueño? , Allen sentía lo mismo por mí al igual que yo por él, me pareció irrealista, una broma… no sé, pero ¿desde cuanto el me amaba? … ¿Por qué callo por tanto tiempo? , el dolor aun hacia mucho daño.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Susurre volviendo a llorar -¿Por qué dejaste que la tristeza me consumiera? , ¿Por qué dejaste que me hiciera daño a mí misma? , no sabes… lo angustiante que fue… al darme cuenta que te necesitaba, y que no era lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo… por que Allen… ¿Por qué te callaste?

-por que me consumió la maldita cobardía … porque me sentí indigno de merecerte … por que también tenía miedo de ser rechazado y también había decidido dejarte ir … sentía que si no era lo suficientemente valiente para amar … entonces no debía enamorarme . sufrí , sufrí mucho por ti Lenalee , Dios sabe que es así , solo Dios y la luna llena saben que pase innumerables noches en vela teniendo tu imagen en la cabeza … contemplando tu belleza en mi imaginación , soñado con que algún día sería capaz de besar esos labios tuyos que me enloquecen , tocar tu piel suave, susurrarte palabras que expresen mis sentimientos en el oído , y si fuera posible , hacerte mía , aunque esa idea no me agradaba , sabes que no soy capaz de obligarte a hacerlo , si tú no te sientes lista para eso , solo me conformo con la idea de que podre ser capaz de amarte libremente , ahora sé que fui un idiota por callarme , lo siento mucho Lenalee , no sabía que al silenciarme no solo me hacía daño a mí , si no a ti también .

-Allen –dije mirándole a los ojos, ahora veía amor en ellos, una sonrisa pura se dibujo en su rostro, eran tan bello, y tan generoso, mi único amor, mi más grande motivo de existencia… mi más puro y bello amor, mi Allen -Allen… quiero ser tuya… quiero sentirte cerca de mi…quiero que me ames toda la noche

-¿estás segura de eso? ,

-si

-¿completamente?

-si -repetí con los colores aun en mi rostro- quiero hacerlo… quiero hacerlo contigo… quiero que seas el único hombre en mi vida… quiero que seas mi hombre

El sonrió

-que astuta eres Lenalee, para serte sincero… yo tampoco se por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir conteniéndome… estoy que hago un esfuerzo por no entusiasmarme demasiado y dar rienda suelta a mis más bajos instintos, pero soy un caballero… y no deseo hacer algo que no quieras

- quiero

-yo también quiero – dijo al mismo tiempo que me beso con una intensidad abrazadora, mordisqueando mis labios , apretándolos con fuerza , cada vez con mayor intensidad , fue delicioso sentirlo , no quería despegarme de él , fue mágico , fue candente , fue adictivo , su lengua se sumergía en mi boca , y su pasión me mesclaba con cada una de mis palpitaciones nerviosas , intensamente peligroso , empecé a llorar de nuevo pero de alegría , de felicidad , el estaba ahí , con migo , nada nos separaría , el me amaba . Y yo a el.

Sus labios se separaron de mi boca para besar ahora mi cuello, ¡oh por Dios! , los colores se me subieron a la cabeza cuando sentí aquello, me enloquecía completamente, me hacia desear más de él, me... me... Me sentí mujer. la mas dichosa de todo el mundo , un calor me invadió , pero no dije nada , decidí dejarme llevar, estaba en los brazos de Allen , ya nada podría hacerme daño , así , estuvimos jugando con nuestras manos , el tocaba mi cintura y yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda y dorso . Los besos fueron bajando por mi pecho al igual que sus manos, me quito mi top y lo tiro a un lado, dejando al descubierto mis senos, me avergoncé y trate de cubrírmelos con ambos brazos, mas él me los retito rápidamente con un movimiento ágil,

-tienes unos pechos muy hermosos –dijo con una sonrisa seductora –no se ve bien que te sientas avergonzada por ello

Me los toco con suavidad

-qué lindo –sonrió –parecen que estuvieron contraídos desde un principio , en verdad son muy bellos –inmediatamente me los mordisqueo suavemente , rozando sus labios por las partes en donde me provocaban mas placer , haciéndome delirar en más de una ocasión , su lengua jugueteaba con ellos con total libertad , mientras que su mano derecha poco a poco bajaba hasta tocar mi parte más sensible , la que me provocaba mas placer , sus dedos la rosaban intensamente haciéndome sentir extraña . Y muy, muy calurosa.

-ahh –dije con voz intensa –ahh, Allen ahí... no

Mas el parecía no escucharme…

-ahh –repetí

-lo siento… ¿te asuste? Pregunto al mismo tiempo que me daba un tierno beso en mi mejilla

-n...no es eso...Pero

-tal vez fue demasiado y no te podías mover… debo tratar de calmarme… lo siento

-¡NO! - dije rápidamente – si...emh… si eres tu el que me toca… entonces está bien…

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos…

-Lenalee… ¿estás hablando en serio? –dijo poniendo una divertida cara de duda

-por…por supuesto que es en serio ¿¡a caso piensas que bromearía con un asunto como este!?

-siempre mientes en momentos así… dijo en tono sarcástico y con cara graciosa

-¿ ¡que!?

-mmm…. Ya veo… así que eso es lo que piensas sobre mí…

Me penetro con la mirada

-A… Allen…

-me siento feliz… -susurro al mismo tiempo que me daba un abrazo que me dejo sin aliento

hice lo mismo con su camiseta , la aparte del camino , sus manos tocaron mis pechos con total delicadeza y eso me enloquecía , "Allen" susurre en la obscuridad que envolvía nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos , la misma obscuridad nocturna que ahora nos daba su espacio para dejarnos amar libremente , la manera en cómo me tocaba y mordía mi cuello me volvía loca , la luna llena que se colaba por una ventana cercana nos bañaba con su luminosidad dejándome ver a Allen más perfecto de lo que es, Allen , mi único amor, un hijo de la luna , sus cabellos plateados resplandecían con más intensidad . oh , por Dios, como adoraba a ese Hombre , como lo necesitaba , me estaba volviendo adicta a sus carisias , "Allen" volví a pronunciar su nombre en un gemido , el parecía estremecerse al oírme nombrarlo , al escuchar mi llamado retumbar como eco por todo el recinto , "Lenalee" susurro el también , sus besos bajaron más abajo , ahora mi piel ya no sentía el contacto suave de sus manos, si no el húmedo contacto de sus labios, sus mordidas que me hacían delirar , gemí , al sentirlo en mi cuello , y eso a él pareció gustarle , el calor entre nuestros cuerpos iba en aumento , lo sentía ansioso , con deseo , y yo estaba la mar de nervios , lo deseaba , pero también tenía miedo ,mas , cada vez que sentía su cuerpo semidesnudo tocándome en partes que ningún hombre había hecho , me hacia olvidar por un segundo de mis temores, me quito de un tirón los pantaloncillos hasta dejarme solo en bragas , lo escuche maldecir en un murmullo , me sonroje , eso a él parecía incitarle mas

-no me la vas a dejar sencillo ¿verdad? –me dijo apretándose fuertemente a mí, y mordisqueando mi oído con delicadeza, gemí, eso le encanto

-hazlo otra vez…

-que… que cosa –dije difícilmente en un hilo de voz, cuando el beso mis senos y bajaba más abajo hacia mi vientre… ¡oh por Dios! , ¿Cómo es que Allen sabía hacer todo aquello?

-gime… quiero seguir escuchando tu linda voz, toda la noche

Me sonroje

-por Dios, -dijo el –me existas mas cuando te sonrojas a si…

-Allen… oh, Allen -dije sintiendo como si estuviese a punto de perder la razón,

Y fue entonces que él se canso de los juegos de manitos y se animo a hacerlo en serio, me arranco de un solo tiro las bragas, la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo, quedando completamente desnuda ante él, el me miro con cariño y eso me calmo

-eres muy bella

-tú lo eres más… -susurre dándole un beso

-¿Qué yo soy "bella"? , no Lenalee estas equivocada, soy hombre…

Plop… ok, hare de cuentas como si no oí eso…

-entonces… ¿Qué te parece si te llamo "hermoso"? …¿te parece bien?

Sonrió matadoramente

-hermoso me gusta

-Shhh –lo silencie colocándole suavemente un dedo en los labios –no digas nada…no ahora…tengo miedo

-¿a que le temes?

-a que esto sea una mentira...sea un sueño…De que en cualquier momento me despierte y que ya no te encuentre a mi lado…tengo miedo de estar sola

Sonrió de la manera más pura al mismo tiempo que me plantaba un beso en la frente de forma fraternal

-no seas tontita –añadió con voz dulce y serena –esto es real…tan real como mí amor por ti, no tienes nada a que temer… no te dejare…lo prometo…te amo, pensé que quedo claro,

-pero….

-shhh –añadió con una sonrisa –ya veo que será muy difícil demostrarte que esto no es un sueño… bueno, si no le crees a mis palabras, entonces tendrás que creerle a mis carisias

Me aferro fuerte mente a él , hasta sentir su parte cerca de la mía , oh , de nuevo el calor … no , no había duda de ello , esto era la realidad , el si estaba a mi lado , era a Allen a quien sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo .

Le quite los pantalones y todo lo demás, hasta vernos reducidos a iguales, ahora, no había ropa de por medio, estábamos en la desnudes contemplándonos como realmente éramos, estábamos tan cerca, nuestras partes tan unidas, que temí que el sintiera mi nerviosismo atreves de mi piel, el me penetro con delicadeza, y un dolor me invadió, un dolor imposible de explicar con palabras, lance un pequeño gemido y él me escucho "¿estás bien?" , susurro "¿tienes miedo?" "NO TENGO MIEDO" respondí con la cara roja haciéndome la valiente aunque mi timbre de voz demostraba lo contrario "puedo detenerme si quieres" dijo el "¡No lo hagas!" replique casi en un grito "¿deseas que siga?" , "hazlo" le respondí , "quiero que continúes" , el noto lo alterada que estaba , no dijo nada , se acerco mas a mi rostro y me dio un beso tierno que me robo el aliento , un beso puro "confía en mi …Lenalee" dijo él , eso me calmo completamente al mismo tiempo que me hacia sonrojar de nuevo "¿ya te calmaste un poco?" pregunto "OK" murmure con voz apenas audible "lo hare despacio hasta que esté completamente dentro de ti", era extraño , dolía y dolía horrores , ¿esto era siempre así? , ¿Sería más doloroso después? , no sabía qué hacer, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes con fuerza , el me abrazo y me dio el beso más intenso que había recibido en mi vida, un beso que parecía decir "no temas , no te hare nada que no quieras …confía en mi" ese beso logro calmarme , y darme la fuerza para soportar , poco a poco , ese dolor desapareció para ser remplazado por placer , estaba caliente , estaba dentro de mi … Allen estaba dentro de mi

-¿mejor? –me pregunto

-mucho mejor… ¿Qué pasara ahora?

El sonrió

Más no me respondió, inmediatamente me penetro, ya no con timidez como la primera vez , esta vez lo hiso con fuerza, con temor , con deseo , ya no había dolor , ya no había nada por qué temer, el ahora era mío , y estaba dentro de mi … era mío , mío … el hombre de mis sueños …mi adorado Allen quien me estaba haciendo mujer , gemí, con mucha más frecuencia , había ratos en donde parecía perder la conciencia , sus manos me apretaban los muslos , sus labios rosaban mi cuello , mis pechos chocaban con su dorso , y él seguía penetrándome ,

-te amo – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, no contento con desnudarme, ahora desnudaba mi alma –te amo con todas mis fuerzas

Ahora era yo quien lo beso con intensidad, fueron mis labios quien rosaban sus cuello , mis manos quien bajaban por su espalda y perderse en sus muslos , era yo quien lo tocaba, por todos lados , como tratando de dejar mi huella en el , yo , la única mujer quien lo toco , la única a quien el amo , me hacia tan dichosa , el no se quedo a tras, mis toques lo incitaron mas y eso ocasiono que la intensidad de su amor me hiciera gritar de placer , si , gritar , solo así podía ser capaz de mostrar lo maravillosa que me estaba haciendo sentir el , grite , grite de alegría, al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas bajaron por mi mejilla y mojaba su dorso , todo mi cuerpo ahora olía a él , todo mi cuerpo estaba marcado con las marcas de sus besos , el rose de sus carisias , la fuerza de su deseo … me hiso suya , una y otra y otra vez , no quería separarme de el … no quería que él se fuera de mi lado , lo necesitaba , como el aire, como el sol .. Baya, se me estaba haciendo adictivo, ahora ya no podía alejarme de su cuerpo, nos pegamos como si estuviésemos embadurnados con pegamento, me llevo al éxtasis total durante toda la noche y no nos detuvimos hasta notar que la luna que antes bañaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos había desparecido, para ser remplazado por el sol.

Amanecimos completamente desnudos enredados en las sabanas, sus brazos encima de mis senos. Ya era día claro y sonaban las campanas de una iglesia cercana.

El me dio un beso de buenos días y me acaricio.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? Pregunto con tono gracioso al ver como yo cubría mi desnudes

-bien… -respondí sonrojada

El lanzo una sonrisa

-no sé por qué te cubres, si anoche te vi completamente desnuda,

-anoche fue anoche –respondí

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? –objeto el - Podemos hacer el amor en el día o en la noche, eso no cambia nada –inmediatamente tiro la sabana que me cubría y la lanzo al suelo -¿sabes que se me antoja desayunar Lenalee? –pregunto tentativamente dándome un beso y pasando su mano por mi cintura.

- Allen –respondí un poco ofuscada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejarme llevar por el –oye, lamento interrumpir tu desayuno, pero tenemos que regresar a la orden hoy mismo

-luego – dijo el abrazándome –quiero estar aquí, todo el día, contigo

-yo también- dije tratando de controlar mis instintos de pasión - pero no podemos, si nos retrasamos mi hermano podría enfadarse

Lanzo un resoplido

-está bien, está bien – dijo en una sonrisa -pero me la debes –añadió dándome un beso en la fisura de mis labios el cual me estremeció -nos vemos en 30 minutos

Inmediatamente tomo la misma sabana que tiro y se cubrió la parte de abajo , camino rumbo a la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación , en pleno pasillo se encontró con la dueña de la posada , una anciana de 64 años , quien dejo escapar una mueca de asombro al ver a Allen caminando de esa manera

-buenos días señora Bécquer –dijo él con suma normalidad –lindo día ¿no le parece?

-pero joven –dijo ella cubriéndose la cara –no debería caminar con esas fachas

-no pasa nada señora Bécquer, no se preocupe, nadie me vio así

-no. Pues. Jovencitos, nadie los vio, pero los escucharon, faltaba más, tremendos gritos los que se oyeron anoche. La inquilina del piso de abajo ya iba a llamar a la policía porque creía que estaban matando a alguien.

Ambos nos avergonzamos, Allen no dijo nada y se limito a continuar su camino, la anciana dejo toallas limpias dijo algo sobre el clima y se retiro no sin antes dirigirme una mirada cariñosa

-y –dijo ella -¿fue bueno? , digo...por que se escucho como si hubiese sido bueno…

De nuevo la vergüenza

-señora Bécquer –dije –pero… ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-vamos, sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, no siempre fui vieja ¿sabias? , en algún momento de mi vida yo pase por lo que tú pasaste... aunque, bueno, no era tan atractivo como el…

-bueno…-dije con el calor en mis mejillas –si…fue bueno

Ella sonrió

-el te ama –se le nota en los ojos, es un buen muchacho, un poco torpe quizás, pero bueno

-lo sé –respondí con una sonrisita que se escapo de mis labios –por eso es que me gusta

-si –dijo ella –eso también se te nota en los ojos, parecen brillar con mayor intensidad que ayer

La anciana se retiro, no sin antes decirme que esta vez lo pasaba por alto, pero que a la próxima, nos buscáramos un Hotel con las paredes más gruesas, una vez que se fue, me levante de un golpe, cogí una toalla limpia y camine a ducharme, baya… aun no me lo creía, había pasado la noche con Allen, habíamos hecho el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos gritaron ¡basta! , wau, si que había sido bueno, mas que bueno, glorioso, me mire mi cuerpo con detenimiento, oh por Dios, ¿Qué eran todas esas marcas en mi cuello y pecho?, Allen me había dejado mordidas por casi toda la parte de arriba, cuello, senos, vientre … me avergoncé … creo que si nos excedimos algo anoche, el agua helada me despertó del todo, mire de nuevo las mordidas en mi piel , y una pequeña risita se me escapo , es que anoche yo también le di una que otra mordida a él … quisiera ver su rostro cuando examine su cuerpo, aunque claro, ¿Qué significaban las pequeñas marcas que le deje , en comparación con lo que él me hizo? , aun así me gusto, y si fuera posible dejaría que esas marcas estuvieses impresas en mí, como prueba de nuestro amor, y de que fui suya.

Me duche rápidamente, me vestí, me cepille el cabello y Salí, lo encontré al final de las escaleras, vestido, radiante y con su equipaje en mano.

-¿algo nuevo? –me pregunto el

-sí, tengo marcas por casi todo mi cuerpo –le reclame con falso enojo

-no te quejaste tanto anoche

-no estaban ahí anoche

-yo también tengo una que otra en mi cuello, y no hago tanto escándalo

Me sonroje

-los míos están peor

-eso significa que la pasamos bien, -dijo en una carcajada seductora -¿te gustaría repetirlo, Mi vida?

-¿hablas en serio? –dije rotundamente sonrojada

-muy en serio –añadió –te vez sexi cuando te sonrojas

Me dio un beso apasionado en medio escalón que me estremeció , sus labios sabían igual de deliciosos como la última vez que los probé , oh , podía estar así todo el día , pero no se podía , maldición , ya me estaba desanimando en regresar a la orden , podía quedarme un par de días más con Allen , no creo que se enojen . Más de una persona voltio a mirarnos, nos tuvimos que separar rápidamente, bueno, yo lo tuve que hacer, porque si por él fuera, nos hubiésemos quedado así por un buen rato mas, y no le culpo.

-ya es hora –comento el ayudándome a bajar mi valija –ya es tiempo de volver a casa… ¿Qué le dirás a Komui?, ya sabes, sobre nosotros

-¿Mi hermano? –Dije acordándome súbitamente de él –buena pregunta - oh, por Dios, tenía razón ¿Qué le diría?

-¿le dirás que hicimos el amor salvajemente durante toda la noche?

-¡por supuesto que no! –Deje escapar un grito que a él le pareció gracioso -¿quieres que le de un infarto acaso?

-tienes razón es mala idea, es posible que se quiera vengar de mi después… ¿entonces qué?

-novios… respondí con la cara roja –le diremos que somos novios

-novios –repitió el – no, Lenalee, no podemos decirlo, no todavía

Lo mire confundida

-¿disculpa? –pregunte

-aun no somos novios, no te he hecho la pregunta que lo validase

Se arrodillo como todo un príncipe Ingles, se veía encantador, me tomo la mano con delicadeza y me la beso

-Lenalee lee –dijo con voz seria y seductora -¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Me quede sin habla, oh, por Dios… había fantaseado con esto toda mi vida… se me hiso un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar que si, Allen era todo un romántico empedernido

-Allen…yo…yo…yo

-¡DILE QUE SI DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –se escucho la voz de la anciana casera, y de un grupo de personas que se habían amontonado al ver la romántica y tierna escena de Allen, eso solo ocasiono que la cara se me pusiera roja como una manzana

-SI- dije radiante –si quiero

El sonrió, se levanto y me dio un beso tierno una vez que las personas se dispersaron

-novio –susurro - Adoro esa palabra…"Soy el novio de Lenalee", suena bien ¿verdad?

-muy bien –respondí –pero no tanto como "soy la novia de Allen Walker"

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione Komui? , no creo que salte de alegría cuando sepa que seré su cuñado

-ya pensaremos como le damos la noticia –respondí con una sonrisa –tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta llegar a la orden…

El se dio cuenta de la intensidad de mis palabra, me cogió de la cintura y me atrajo hacia el

-mucho tiempo- susurro volviéndome a besar con mayor intensidad

Luego de un rato de empalagamiento, cogimos nuestro equipaje y salimos a la calle, me sentí dichosa , a partir de ahora , una nueva vida comenzaba , una nueva vida junto al hombre a quien tanto amo , no me cavia la felicidad en el pecho , aunque , si , una pequeña cosita me preocupaba, una cosa pequeña, sin importancia …. ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi hermano? , esto sería bueno, ya deseaba ver su reacción de "alegría", en cuanto me vea llegar de la mano con Allen, mi novio me lanzo una sonrisa, y el sol radiante del nuevo día, nos iluminaba los rostros.

**(Wow, por fin acabe, un poco largo creo, pero así pasa cuando tienes exceso de imaginación, envíen Review, esto es todo por hoy, una historia corta, aunque me pica la curiosidad... ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Komui? , ¿se llegara a enterar de la candente noche que tuvieron su adorada hermanita y el albino? …no , no, no , esto es tal mal , si sigo a sí , me darán ganas de seguir , ya tengo dos Fic a medio acabar , pero si les gusto con mucho gusto puedo reconsiderarlo y animarme a continuarlo , Sayonara .. . que dicen ¿tengo talento para el Lemon? ) **


End file.
